saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Shunei
'''Shunei '''is the young boy that was saved by Xenon and Gojyo in Gensoumaden Saiyuki Episode 43. He was living with his grandparents, because his parents were with a youkai named Ikaku. By the end of the episode he died. Story As a reward for saving him, his grandparents prepared a meal for Xenon, Gojyo and Goku and decided to let them stay for the night. Xenon started to think about his son and humoring that if his son had lived, he would be close to the same age as Shunei. Xenon saw the boy again, when Shunei bumped with 3 kids that appeared to be bullying him. Xenon told him that if he was his father, he'll kick his ass and told the boy to be stronger than that. It was then that Shunei stated his parents had been killed by youkai. Later on, after hearing Shunei's feeling towards youkai, Xenon decided to teach him how to fight. He told Shunei that defeating the youkai was all about one's spirit and strength. He also asked why Shunei and his grandparents didn't just abandon the village. According to Shunei, they had to protect the precious thing that was hidden in their village. This precious thing, Xenon assumed was one of the Founding Scripture of Heaven and Earth. He asked Shunei and he conformed Xenon's suspicions. He took Xenon to the place the scripture is hidden, under the town. During this time, Xenon told Shunei of his back story. He told Shunei that he would die. When Xenon was upon the room where the scripture was supposed to be, Goku and Gojyo reappears, trying to stop him and claiming that it was all a trap. All the people in the village had been taken kidnapped by a youkai named Ikaku. Xenon was trapped later on in the room and Ikaku was heard telling them that even a god won't be able to survive. Ikaku was actually ordered to kill Homura's people. The underground room was crumbling down on them and the three ran, but weren't able to save Xenon. When they went outside, the youkai were there waiting for them. Gojyo and Goku realized that Shunei's parents death was been a lie. Shunie's parents were begging Ikaku not to kill their son. Ikaku order to fire, but a machine-gun killed his henchmen. Ikaku was found surprised that Xenon was still alive. Shunei run to Xenon and told him the truth. Xenon said that he knew it from the start because his tears were ones of sorrow at the death of loved ones, but for someone that could be lost. Xenon took on the youkai and Shunei stayed close. Shunei grabbed a stick and attempted to attack the youkai along side Xenon. Although he didn't successfully strike any youkai, Xenon praised him that he did great job. Of course it was because Xenon taught him. When Goku went in to kill Ikaku and Sanzo and Hakkai showed up in time to stop him, but they weren't quick enough to stop Xenon. Xenon killed Ikaku as the demon died, Shunei and his parents started to feel pain in their chests. Xenon realized that it's too late that their soul had been devoured by Ikaku and kept alive in his belly. Now that Ikaku was dead, the souls that were in his stomach were released and no longer sustaining life. The villagers lives were over and their souls could assent to Heaven. As Shunei lay dying, Xenon held him in his arms and forced him to open his eyes. Shunei told himself that this must be the punishment for lying and he wondered if he would meet Xenon's son after life. Shunei made a promise that he would become friends with Xenon's son. He also asked for Xenon's forgiveness too. Xenon visits Shunei's grave while Goku and the others are watching him. He wished to Shunei would meet his son and that the two of them would get along. This episode was met to humanize Xenon and shine more of a light on his past. Category:Minor Characters Category:Filler characters